


Spain and Portugal

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel meets an old friend again, and together, they go on a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spain and Portugal

Spain and Portugal

Daniel Diges was walking down the road.  
Spanish flags hung up on all the houses, even though the World Cup had been won a couple of months ago, the happiness it had brought to Spain could still be felt all around.  
Daniel smiled, he remembered the celebration on that night. Fireworks lit up the sky, parties filled the streets and cheering could be heard from all around.  
He walked past some shops, walking into a quieter section of the city.  
A voice called from the distance, "Daniel? Daniel!"  
He turned. Filipa Azevedo was shouting for him.  
"Filipa!" Daniel said.  
"Daniel!" she said, happily, "Oh, it's great seeing you here! What have you been up to?"  
"Oh... nothing much," Daniel smiled.  
"Ha, me too, and what are you doing now?"  
"Going for a walk."  
"Great, you don't mind if I tag along, do you?"  
"Sure, why not?" Daniel said.  
Filipa smiled, and they both walked up the path together.  
After a while, they came across a field, there were no buildings now, just hills all around them.  
"Wow, I didn't know you came up here," Filipa asked, looking around at the rural area.  
"I always used to come up here," Daniel said, "It's so peaceful and relaxing... when I was little I used to wonder what was up that path and on the other side of the hills..."  
"Well... that's the border from Spain to Portugal," Filipa said, looking up a narrow path which led into the hills, "Have you ever been to Portugal, Daniel?"  
"Well... no, I haven't," Daniel replied, wondering why he had never came down this way before.  
"Really? But it's so close to here," Filipa said, "How can you not have come here? Come with me, we're going to Portugal!"  
"Ok..." Daniel said, wondering what it would be like.  
The two of them walked up the path.  
They came to some border control guards.  
"Yes, hello," one of the guards said, "And where do you think you're going?"  
"We're just-" Daniel began.  
"Don't worry you guys," Filipa said, "He's with me."  
"Ah!" the Portuguese guards recognized her, "We're terribly sorry for the mix-up, Filipa, it's ok, you two can go right ahead!"  
"Thanks," Filipa said as they went over the hills and into Portugal.  
There were flowers of every colour growing on the other side of the hill. The houses were different colours too, and a rainbow had formed in the sky.  
"Huh..." Daniel said, "Wow. I guess it is true what they say, the grass really is greener on the other side."  
"Ah, don't be like that," Filipa said, "Spain is a beautiful country too."  
The fluffy clouds floated peacefully in the sky, and gently, they began to let snow fall down.  
"I...It's snowing!" Daniel said, "It's snowing... in September!"  
"Oh, that?" Filipa said, looking at the snow gathering on the tops of the buildings, "This happens all the time here, we have some strange weather patterns down here, I think."  
"You think?" Daniel said, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, they say it's global warming, but that would sort of imply it being warm. I like the snow anyway, so I don't mind so much."  
Suddenly, schoolchildren could be seen running about, trying to gather the small pieces of snow into snowballs, so they could throw them at people.  
Daniel laughed, and it reminded him of his carefree days as a child.  
"Well Daniel, what do you say, do you want to join the snowball fight?" Filipa smiled.  
"What, seriously?" Daniel asked, trying to keep a serious voice, but he couldn't help but smile too.  
"Seriously."  
"Sure, why not?"  
And so they both ran down the hill, gathering pieces of snow and throwing it at each other. The schoolchildren too, joined in, and soon everyone was throwing snow about.  
"Hahaha Filipa," Daniel said, as he dodged another one of her snowballs, "I don't know why I never came here before!"  
"Well, it's better late than never!" Filipa was dodging snowballs too, "You are always welcome here."  
"Thank you," he said, and he smiled.  
The End.


End file.
